ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros Craze
An upcoming entry in the Smash Bros. Series featuring 71 characters. Here they are listed with their victory themes. 1: Mario (Super Mario Bros. - Course Clear) 2: Luigi (Super Mario Land - Chai Kingdom) 3: Peach (Super Mario 64 - Slide) 4: Daisy (Super Mario Sunshine - Pinna Park) 5: Bowser (Super Mario Bros. - Underground) 6: Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros. 3 - Airships) 7: Koopa Troopa (Super Mario World - Castle Fortress) 8: Yoshi (Yoshi's Story - Title Theme) 9: Birdo (Super Mario Sunshine - Ricco Harbor) 10: Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy - Title Theme) 11: Toad (Mario Kart Wii - Toad's Factory) 12: Toadette (Mario Tennis - Title Theme) 13: Wario (Wario Land: Shake It - Stonecarving City) 14: Waluigi (Mario Kart DS - Waluigi Pinball) 15: Dry Bowser (Mario And Luigi: Partners In Time - Gritzy Desert) 16: Dry Bones (Mario Kart GBA - Bowser Castle 3) 17: Mimi (Super Paper Mario - Mimi Battle) 18: Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country - Boss Defeat) 19: Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong 64 - Monkey Smash) 20: Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country Returns - DK's Beat) 21: Tiny Kong (Mario Kart Wii - Maple Treeway) 22: Mr. Game And Watch (a series of beep sounds from Game And Watch games) 23: Little Mac (Punch Out!! - Victory Theme) 24: Starfy (Legendary Starfy - Title Theme) 25: Link (Legend Of Zelda - Title Theme) 26: Zelda (Legend Of Zelda - Triforce) 27: Sheik (Orcania Of Time - Hyrule Field) 28: Ganondorf (Orcania Of Time - Song Of Storms) 29: Toon Link (The Wind Waker - Dragon Roost Island) 30: Midna (Twilight Princesses - Midna's Lament) 31: Samus (Metroid - Item Acquisition) 32: Snake (Metal Gear Solid 2 - Game Over) 33: Pit (Kid Icarus - Title Theme) 34: Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising - Return Of Palutena) 35: Marth (Fire Emblem - Title Theme) 36: Ike (Fire Emblem 7 - Strike) 37: Duck Hunt Duo (Duck Hunt - Title Theme) 38: Gyro (Gyromite - Title Theme) 39: Kirby (Kirby's Dream Land - Course Clear) 40: Meta Knight (Kirby Super Star - Meta Knight's Revenge) 41: King Dedede (Kirby Dream Land 2 - King Dedede) 42: Fox (Starfox 64 - Title Theme) 43: Falco (Starfox - Venom Highway) 44: Krystal (Starfox Adventures - Krystal Is Trapped) 45: Pikachu (Pokémon Red/Green/Blue - Title Theme) 46: R.O.B (Stack Up - Title Theme) 47: Ness (Earthbound - Eight Melodies) 48: Lucas (Mother - Title Screen) 49: Porky (Earthbound - Gigyas Theme) 50: Captain Falcon (F-Zero X - Goal Theme) 51: Villager (Animal Crossing - Title Theme) 52: Isabelle (Animal Crossing: New Leaf - 8 PM) 53: Olimar (Pikmin 3 - Garden Of Hope) 54: Pac-Man (Pac-Man - Title Theme) 55: Mega Man (Mega Man 2 - Title Theme) 56: Bomberman (Bomber Man 64 - Title Theme) 57: Ashley (Another Code: R - Unkept Promise) 58: Ice Climbers (Ice Climber - Stage Clear) 59: Isaac (Golden Sun - The Storm) 60: Garet (Golden Sun- Inside Tret) 61: Ryu (Street Fighter 2 - Battle Finished) 62: Chibi-Robo (Chibi-Robo - Abandoned Memories) 63: Commander (Custom Robo - Title Theme) 64: Excite Rider (Excitebike - Title Theme) 65: Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles - You Will Know Our Names) 66: Sonic (Sonic 3 - Act Clear) 67: Knuckles (Sonic The Hedgehog - Theme) 68: Tails (Sonic Heroes - Theme) 69: Inkling (Splatoon - Title Theme) 70: Mallo (Pushmo - Title Theme) 71: Shantae (Shantae: Risky's Revenge - Title Theme) Victory and Losing Animations (1 per character) Mario: If won, Mario will say "Ya-hoo!" as he imitates his jumping animation from the original Super Mario Bros. 3 times before stopping. If lost, Mario will mope around while walking until he trips and falls. Luigi: If won, he will say "Yeah, Luigi" whilst pumping his fist in the air. If lost, he will get down on his knees and start crying. Peach: If won, she will float down from the air via her umbrella and poses, and as she poses, she says "Peach!". If lost, she will look at the ground sadly while rubbing her arm. Daisy: If won, she will display a V sign whilst saying "That's how it's done". If lost, she will start pulling her hair angrily. Bowser: If won, he will stomp the ground twice and roar victoriously at the sky. If lost, he will facepalm while kneeing on the ground shaking his head. Bowser Jr.: If won, he will chuckle while riding in his clown car, before stopping at the camera. If lost, he'll lay on the ground and throw a tantrum. Koopa Troopa: If won, it will spin around its shell and pop out smiling. If lost, it will look defeated and quickly goes into its shell. Yoshi: If won, he will hop to his left on his tail, spring into the air, and land with his long tongue, and as he lands, he says "Yoshi!". If lost, he will freak out and then hide in his egg. Birdo: If won, she will pose flirtatiously. If lost, she will dramatically faint on the ground, tears in her eyes. Rosalina: If won, she'll spin in mid-air whilst giggling. If lost, she will stop floating abruptly and hit the ground with a thud. Toad: If won, he will breakdance before performing a "ta-da" pose. If lost, he will sit down and mutter to himself, unimpressed at his loss. Toadette: If won, she will say "Alright" while posing vaudeville style. If lost. she will cry uncontrollably, pulling on her pigtails and kneeling. Wario: If won, he will perform a wheelie on his motorcycle while doing his signature laugh. If lost, his motorcycle will go haywire and drag him on the ground. Waluigi: If won, he performs a disco inspired dance. If he loses, he'll look to sky and stretch his arms out screaming "Why? Why?! WHY?!?" Dry Bowser: If won, he will shuffle in place and roar happily while posing. If lost, he'll accidentally breathes fire on his foot, in which he jumps in pain. Dry Bones: If won, he dons a top hat and cane and poses. If lost, he would break to pieces, like a real skeleton would do. Mimi: If won, she'll say "For you" at the camera and then blows a kiss while deeply blushing and winking. If lost, she'll have tears streaming down her and a hand over her heart stating to the camera "You broke my heart." Donkey Kong: If won, he beats his chest like a real gorilla. If lost, he will throw a barrel to his right in frustration before crossing his arms. Diddy Kong: If won, he flies around on his jetpack. If lost, he sadly starts eating a banana, on the verge of tears. Dixie Kong: If won, she'll state "Ohhh, yeah!" whilst shaking her butt in sync to this expression. If lost, she'll be sitting on the ground moping. Tiny Kong: If won, she will perform a laid back pose whilst winking. If lost, she will state "And you were doing so good." at the camera with a look a disbelief. Mr. Game And Watch: If won, he will ring his bell in sync to his victory theme. If lost, he will start glitching out. Little Mac: If won, he will do a series of punches before performing a fist pump in the end. If lost, he will unintentionally knock himself out cold. Starfy; If won, he'll scoot from side to side before backflipping and posing. If lost, he will start welling up, before trying to fight back tears. Link: If won, he'll let a war cry while sticking his sword in the air. If lost, he will just stare at the ground emotionless. Zelda: If won, she'll produce energy with her hands and spew them everywhere. If lost, she'll be standing in prayer with a frown. Sheik: If won, she'll perform a flurry of ninja kicks before posing. If lost, she will face away from the camera shaking her head. Ganondorf: If won, he will chuckle evilly before gawking at the camera. If lost, he will groan before glaring at his fist. Toon Link: If won, he'll capture and lift an animal in the air. If lost, he will fail at catching the animal and faceplant. Midna: If won, she'll giggle at the camera whilst bearing her fangs. If lost, she'll moan in despair and land softly on the ground. Samus: If won, she'll perform a roundhouse kick before aiming at the camera. If lost, she will overload her cannon and blow up, leaving nothing but some of her suit and her cannon. Snake: If won, he'll state "Mission complete." while staring down the camera. If lost, he'll be shown rethinking his plans on how to win a match. Pit: If won, he'll yell "Victory!" whilst displaying a V sign. If lost, he'll admit defeat as he leans on his bow. Palutena: If won, she'll be laughing while leaning on her scepter. If lost, she'll be sadly saying to herself "Maybe next time girl." Marth: If won, he'll slash his sword in the air twice before posing. If lost, he'll accidentally drop his sword trying to perform his victory animation. Ike: If won, he'll drive his sword into the ground and say "Expect no sympathy." If lost, he will attempt a finishing blow, but ends up falling face first. Duck Hunt Duo: If won, the dog will perform his infamous laugh as the duck flies over him. If lost, the duck will uncontrollably fly into the dog's mouth, the latter looking rather annoyed. Gyro: If won, it will waddle around a bit before flipping forwards. If lost, it will trip over itself and have its beak stuck in the ground. Kirby: If won, he will perform part of Victory Dance. If lost, he will fall and bounce all over the field. Meta Knight: If won, he will display his sword to the camera whilst saying "You've fought well, bud." If lost, he'll freak out and then teleport away. King Dedede: If won, he will hop victoriously twice with two Waddle Dees. If lost, he'll smash his own beak with his mallet trying to pick it up. Fox: If won, he'll state "Awesome" as he points his blaster at the screen. If lost, he'll shoot himself in the foot with his haywire blaster. Falco: If won, he'll smirk as he states "You're off your game." If lost, he will be faced away from the camera frowning and arms crossed. Krystal: If won, she'll imitate blasters using her fingers, aiming at the screen before winking. If lost, she'll sigh out of tiredness and collapse. Pikachu: If won, it will charge electricity and perform Thunderbolt. If lost, it will be seen uncomfortably trying to get some rest. R.O.B: If won, he will perform a robotic dance. If lost, he will short circuit and fall down. Ness: If won, he will swing his bat around wildly. If lost, he will be shown scratching his head while holding his cap. Lucas: If won, he will use PK Thunder around himself and pose. If lost, he tries the same stunt, but is electrocuted. Porky: If won, he will move around in his walking machine. If lost, he will sadly bang his fists upon the ground. Captain Falcon: If won, he will perform three roundhouse kicks. If lost, he will attempt a Falcon Kick, but ends up falling over. Villager: If won, he will hop three times before displaying his fist to the camera. If lost, he'll simply plop down on the ground. Isabelle: If won, she'll display a V sign whilst winking. If lost, she'll be reevaluating her battle plans on a clipboard. Olimar: If won, he and the Pikmin will form a totem pole. If lost, the Pikmin will unintentionally knock Olimar out unconscious. Pac-Man: If won, he'll give the player a thumbs up. If lost, he'll encounter a ghost, who touches him and causes him to perform his old death animation (complete with sounds). Mega Man: If won, he'll blast a round with his cannon before reloading. If lost, his cannon will clog, causing him to look inside and get blasted in the face. Bomber Man: If won, he'll appear and pose from an explosion. If lost, he'll spontaneously combust comically. Ashley: If won, she'll perform a flurry of kicks and punches ending with a heroic pose. If lost, she'll be moping on the floor. Ice Climbers: If won, the duo will high-five each other. If lost, they'll be shown sobbing into each other shoulders. Issac: If won, he'll perform a risky maneuver with his sword. If lost, he tries the same trick, only to nearly cut himself and lose balance, making him fall to the floor. Garet: Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Nintendo